


Raw, Untamed, Special

by KyloKilo (aprilreign)



Series: Fight to Love Another Day [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: Casual Sex, F/M, Force Healing, Frenemies, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Master/Proteje, Teacher/Student, The Last Jedi Trailer 2, reverse hunter and prey, violent fighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilreign/pseuds/KyloKilo
Summary: Rey hunts Kylo down to give him his due. Kylo receives an unexpected plea...and a bit more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bitterbones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterbones/gifts), [Silvestria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvestria/gifts), [Davechicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/gifts), [Lucidlucy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucidlucy/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo can't do it.

 

 

**He presses the button...and it hits it's mark. A roar of rage fills his cockpit as the surrounding ships explodes around her.**

**Her.**

**The one who bore him into this impossible chaos of a universe. She cared for him, loved him and also bonded with him.**

**He beats at the cockpit wheel with a fierce fist, his hair flying into his face, absolutely livid that he could not...do it.**

**No.**

**He can do it.**

**It's easy. He killed his own father. He can kill her too.**

**Regaining just enough self-control, he stirs the Silencer around for another pass but the Resistance is on his ass. Three of them closing in so fast he falls into a nose dive, banking sharp lefts and rights to shake them off.**

**It works, confusing them long enough for him to accelerate ahead. They try to catch up to him but it is too late. Kylo's ship has gained enough distance to turn suddenly, blasting all three ships out of his way and he barrels right  through the wreckage to make his way back to find her before she can get away.**

**There's explosions and debris in all directions of sight. His ship is weaving in and out, ducking under all kinds of obstacles hindering his way until...**

**_I found her._ **

**His grip on the wheel is so intense the Silencer jerks and skips with a sort of angry agitation. He speeds a strait line for her ship. This time locking on to it.**

_**Not close enough.** _

**He don't want to miss.**

**The few seconds of waiting seems infinite the feelings in his guts are far worse now than it was earlier with the first attempt.**

_**That pull.** _

**The turmoil is boiling through his soul, searing at his insides as his thumb touches the button. His eyes are burning and red. _'Let it die!'_ His heart is banging through his chest. _'Kill it!_ His throat constricts now, hardly trying to  breath. _You have to!!_ _It's the only way,_ He convinces himself. _'I can become what I am meant to be._**

_**'Fulfill your destiny.'** _

**The blast sends the tie ship spiraling. It spins a half a dozen times before he gets it back under control. The right wing is severely damaged, barely functional which means his laser cannons are useless. Quickly he reroutes power to keep the ship stabilized  while frantically checking the console to see if he landed a direct hit.**

**"As if I'd let you kill her!!"**

**The shrill scream in his brain made his ears feel as if they could bleed. _DAMN HER!_**

**Another blast rocks him while Rey continues to hurl explicitives and insults into his skull. The Silencer veers away to escape the barrage of fire unleashing onto it. Growling through bared, clenching teeth he finally shuts her out of his head. Shields are down to 21 percent. Another hit will take them out completely, leaving him wide open and defenseless.**

**He looks around trying to find her. A laser jets right passed him.**

_**'Missed.'** _

**It gives him the only chance to manuever and evade the girl. With precise skill he avoids her cross hairs. Rey hangs in there. Never been one to give up so easily on anything or anyone that challenges her resolve.**

**It must end. She focus with everything she has to knock down his shields. Even if she has to be the one to kill him, Rey will do it. Possibly the only one who can.**

**Leave it to the girl to thwart him at every fucking turn. He had 'that woman' within his sites. He was about to do it, kill her and get it over with. But this pest keeps popping up in his face throwing him off course. Little shit! How dose she keep doing this to him.**

_**Another failure.** _

**This mission in particular is not one he is willing to report back to Snoke right away.**

**Kylo glances behind him again and quirks a smile. So the scavenger has become the hunter. The cards seems to have shuffled against him. Perhaps the stars simply lined up in her favor.**

_**Soon.** _

_**She will see.** _

_**I will not be easy prey to catch. If she wants me, she'll have to come and get me.** _

**He's jarred one last time from her guns as he set his coordinates to a barely inhabitable moon size planet and hyperspace jumps from Rey's sight.**

 

_**~Fin~** _

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey finds Kylo.

 

 

**"You would run you coward!"**

**Rey slows her ship down to a halt. She just sits there thinking. _Where would he go? Somewhere close because his ship is too damaged to make a big leap. Where would I go? She asks herself...somewhere I can blend in...yes!_**

_**No.** _

**_Kylo is hardly that kind of person to just blend in. He's kinda a loner...like me. Did she just say that?? He's nothing like me!_ She reprimands herself. Far be it from the truth Rey can not deny that they do have one thing in common. Both of them are force sensitives and users of the force. **

**Rey checks the database for nearby system and asks that question again. Where would someone like _him_ go.**

**A few solar systems shows up on the console. One with too many planets. _To far away._ Another with fewer planets. _Way too overpopulated and it will take forever to find him._ The last system have three small planets that are oxygen based. **

_**That's it!** _

**Rey is about to set a course and then realizes that she needs to fall back to regroup with the Senator. She will be expecting a report. But she can't let Kylo get away. She's going to break protocol and make the report later. Right now she's in hot pursuit. Besides there is something he has that she needs from him and she's going to get it.**

**It takes her about a day to skim over most of the black, ashy terrain to track the knight down. She touches her ship down near a volcanic ridge of caves along the shore. Hopping out of her cockpit, she surveys the surrounding area. It is unbelievably hot. Thick, black billows of scolding ashy steam rises above her head several meters into a red-copperish sky. There is plenty of oxegen in this atmosphere but the sulfuric fumes is stealing her breath away.**

**The couple of moments it takes her to reach the shadow of the volcanic ridge, she is already out of breath. She have to stop and adjust her breathing and slow down her metabolism to compensate for the lack of H2o in her blood stream.**

**She climbs her way up** **to a huge mouth of a cave. It's a vast open area of smooth rolls and  mounds of lava rocks with pockets of water pools here and there.**

**Scanning the back walls she spots another opening leading further in. She have to climb a few hundred feet to reach it. It takes a while but she makes it. Carefully she ease through the crack. Now she have to scale back down this side wall but the footing is a little tricky with grainy, crumbling, brittle rocks.**

**Sliding the rest of the way down to the ground she feels something shift. Not the rocks beneath her feet, more like something moving away which was very close to her.**

_**That's him.** _

**The force of his presence can be so confusing at times. In calm situations, it's the most peaceful almost sublime kind of feeling. Almost impossible to withdraw from. Like now, she feels drawn to him. Like the opposites of a pair of magnets hopelessly stuck together. But when in strife they repel one another violently, fighting to push each other away. Magnets are simple but Rey and Kylo are too complicated, far from being simple.**

**Suddenly she feels like she's walking into a trap. Her mind taking note of some possible escape routes she decide to continue her search.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey wants a fight.

 

 

**Rey unclips her saber from her belt yet refrain the impulse to light it. She's not about to advertise her position to Kylo. There's just enough light streaming down through some openings from above.**

**She scowls with irritation when what appears in front of her is a labyrinth of narrow winding funnels twisting into the bowls of the dormant volcano. She randomly picks a tunnel then proceeds with extreme caution.**

**Tip-toeing as quetly as she can she starts to frown as the last bit of light fades away. She runs her hands along the walls to keep her bearing despite the fact that she is at a gross disadvantage, Rey relies on her other senses to help navigate her way, she has no other choice.**

**The sound of footsteps coming from behind makes Rey whirl around. Her heart leaps into her throat as her saber instantly ignites. A shadow vanishes, slipping from the edge of her sight. Rey swore that had to be him.**

_**"Need help finding your way?"** _ **Kylo's voice comes inside her mind.**

**"Like I need your help." Rey speaks out loud.**

_**"Unlike you, I 'can' see in complete** **darkness."** _ **He chuckles when he senses her  somewhat awed surprise.**

**"I have my own light! Kylo knows she's not referring to her saber.**

**Silence.**

**About an hour's passing went by when she is struck again by the feeling of someone watching her. Her movements seems to slow down. Rey's blood runs cold trying hard to dispel the dread bubbling up in he gut. Time seems to stand still her entire body freezes. Every muscle coming to halt. She can't even breathe. Right when she think she will black out, she is released.**

**She takes off running, heaving for air, looking wildly around for a way out with absolutely no fucking idea of where she is at. Something slams into her back, nearly knocking her down. Rey stumbles forward, bouncing off walls and darting through gangways. Her feet skids to a stop when the tunnel forks out to her right and her left. She veers right. Which is a mistake. After a few strides she runs into a dead end.**

_**You've got to be kidding!** _

**Damn. She have to head back or she'll be trapped. Rey sprints back to that intersection.**

**Rey's heartbeat halts at the site of Kylo Ren looming in front of her. His tall frame taking up most of the space while his cloak flutters at his heels. Her fear is so thick and rich it's so addictive as he savors it within his mind wanting to consume more of her.**

**"Afraid Rey?"**

_**Relax.**_

**After a few moments she strikes out at Kylo. Her weapon slicing into nothing but a smokey figure, blowing away as his baratone voice echoes through the hollows of the underground causing goosebumps to prickle over her skin.**

**This is a waste of time, trying to fight him in this ridiculous maze. _He's fucking with my head._**

**"You had your fun!" She yells as she marches onward with her search. "Just fight me!"**

**At that moment she steps out onto a cliff.**

**She hears breathing. It soumds synthesized and enhanced. Rey tries to pinpoint the source. Eyes darting about but there is no one there.**

**"Why? You are no match for me."**

**"Have you seen your face? A good hard look in the mirror should jar your memory. I am more than a match for you!"**

**"Big bold words coming from a little girl from Jakku. No. One little scratch means nothing. You...are nothing." Kylo turns his back now bored with his little game of hide and seek. He ignores her, as if she is remotely any kind of threat to him.**

**He simply walks away.**

**_Did he just dismiss me? That condescending ass! No. He will face me!_ "NOTHING?! Like the life of your farther, Ben Solo? It meant nothing?"**

**Kylo Ren stops dead in his tracks. His teeth grating at the mention of his former name.**

**"Quite a match." She taunts. He fought for you knowing the risk and lost his life trying to bring you home to your mother. Yeah, you wasted no time going after her to end her life as well, didn't you?!**

**She can see his entire body flexing. His head moving this way and that trying not to hear the words spewing from her mouth.**

**She laughs at him rubbing it in real good "Really. Cutting down old people who just so happens to be your parents is a perfect line up for the great Master of the Knights of Ren. No...wait...my mistake, I meant to say the monstrous, spineless, coward of a creature hiding behind a mask.**

**Sparks starts flying. His swings and blows are powerful. She has to brace herself with a force field to withstand his furious onslaught. He leaves no opening for her to counter attack. Rey is constantly on the defensive. Not that she has had any training on offensive attacks anyway.**

**Kylo slows down. Reassessing his apponent. He having trouble penetrating her defenses. Rey is unable to attack and his attacks are useless. Taking a few moments to steady his breathing he launches more assaults on Rey. _I'll wear her down._ After a while her flaws became apparent to him. _I'll teach her a lesson she will never forget._**

**Sabers are locked and she begins to buckle. The crushing weight of his immense force is crippling. Falling to one knee, she holds him there. She's gathering, building up her power as quickly as she possibly can. Just a few more moments.**

**Her expression is blank but still somewhat defiant. Before Kylo can read what it mean there is a sonic blast sending him hurdling through the air into the cliff's wall, ash and debris exploding from the crater left by his impact.**

**Rey stands back up, barely. She's waiting for him to emerge. Nothing happens. She knows better than to try to approach him. _If he is even still in that blasted hole._ So she stays guarded and keeps her distance.**

**Kylo's hand extends out to slowly ball up into a tight fist. Loud snapping cracks of lightening splits through the air. For some odd reason Rey follows the line of electricity up to a massive stalactite. Rey only had seconds to throw her palms out. An unexpected, raw surge of energy pulses through solid rock disintegrating it with each and every wave until only sand is falling from above. The ground implodes from the reverse effect of the force beneath Rye's feet. The cliff hold's together surprisingly. But it won't for long if they keep on slugging it out like this.**

**Kylo crawls out of his hole. Rey is very weak now and he knows it. Though he is seriously injured himself, Kylo can fight through his pain with prolonged endurance and stamina.**

**He engages her again. She is obviously struggling as he fights her easily with little effort.**

**"Still trying to kill me?"**

**"Yes!"**

**"Liar!"**

**She is retreating backwards, barely blocking his blows. He's slashing at her from every angle. Her arms are bleeding from the open searing cuts. In a moment of desperation Rey charges straight at him before thinking it through. She knew it was a stupid move. Kylo is already sidestepping her giving her a spiteful push, sending her hard into the ground.**

**Dazed she tries to get up but ends up falling back down again. Rey can feel the burn of pain from the cuts.**

_**Got to disarm him!** _

**Kylo tutts disapprovingly. "Sloppy. A so called Jedi? Embarrassing."**

**"I will take no insults from the likes of you." Rey aims directly at his right arm and blasts his light saber out of sight.**

**He rears his head back and stalks towards her with a grimace betraying that he is more than angered and beyond irritated by her strong ability to improvise as she fumbles through this fight. He is done.**

**"Enough! You are my prisoner!**

**Rey did not hunt him down to become his prisoner, again. She was hoping to become something else to him but she must prove this to him. That she isn't a ' _nothing'_ as he stated earlier. She is more than a girl with a chip on her shoulder taking on someone who can kill her if he wished to. That she is a force to be reckoned with. **

**Before Kylo can sieze hold of her she ducks down and around him to shove him off the ledge.** **Caught off guard he slips, quickly grabbing hold of the closest thing to him.**

**Rey is dragged over by the leg, both of them tumbling down the steep jagged slope, dropping a few hundred feet. Again Rey protects herself with the force as she falls helplessly like a rag doll while her enemy half skid and skips about. None the less he hits the floor much harder than her as she lands almost on top of him.**

**Grunts and agonizing groans echos through the underground. Kylo pushes himself up with both fists and holds himself there as he heaves for air. His face feels different. Exposed. He realizes his helmet is now lost too.**

_**'** T **his** **bitch..."**_

_**"...will be the death of me.'** _

**He lunges one knee up to his chest rising up tentatively. Broken ribs and a bruised spine keeps him from standing fully so he crouches there for a few moments longer, resting both hands on his knees. One hand falls and dangles in front of him.**

**Rey can hear and feel the leather of his gloves grabbing a fist full of her hair. She is so tired and so spent all she can do is protest and hang on to his arm to keep her hair from ripping out as he drags her away.**

**Finally he let's her go dropping her in the middle of the cave, cringing as he stands at full height, looking down at her lying between his black boots, utterly exhausted.**

**"What do you want from me."**

**"Teach me." She whispers**

**There's a long muted moment between them. He simply stares, unconvinced. _She don't really mean it._ Kylo squats over her. His dark eyes searching as he push his way into her mind ** **while Rey puts up a meager resistance to the intrusion.**

**"Why are you troubling yourself? Just relax." His voice gentles but still holds a firm tone.**

**"I don't like this." Rey tries to scowl up at him, but it looks like a desperate plea.**

**"I know...just let me see." Kylo leans in closer treading lightly through her thoughts, his lips and nose slightly touching her cheek. The smell of his breath. His thick ebony hair falling over her face obscuring her view.**   **Her eyes fall shut, hyper-aware of their close proximitry. All of it is too stiffling.**

**Her body shift under his solid weight, but there is little room to manuver. Kylo's thighs has her trapped beneath him.**

**Rey huffs out a deep breath when he pulls out.**

**"He refused you." He stated in a matter of fact tone.**

  **"Yes."**

**"Your great Luke Skywalker...turned his back on you?" A snicker begins to seep through his nose, slowly growing into a hushed raspy laugh. Still crouching over her with an elbow resting on a bent knee.**

**"Why?"**

**"He was afraid."**

**Kylo burst into another fit of snickering laughter, shaking his head slowly. Rey  is quite offended at what seems like such a gross underestimation of her power. She glares at him with contempt. She wants to say something to prove how powerful she really is. What good will it do. Her actions spoke volumes as rough as they were.**

**"And what's so damn funny?"**

**"Ah...A pity he did not fear me."**

**"Luke did not fear you then like he fears you now. He compared my power to yours, regretting that he should have. He was willing to show me how to defend myself then turned me away."**

**Kylo's smug smile fades as (it dawns on him) he remembers how everyone feared him including his parents. Yes, Luke was not afraid but did not regard his talent or his might neither. The old man was a relic of the past. Always choking his abilities. Snuffing out the fire of his potential he had within him. Only teaching him defensive manuvers.**

**No he did not see Kylo for what he was worth. He didn't till it was too late.**

**A pang of guilt crawls through him. How he regrets laughing at her. Belittling her. For all the self restraint he possess, looking down at her cut up body, he never intended to hurt her. He knows she's strong with the force, always known it. As infuriating as it was, he could not, for the life of him, get passed her defenses. Yeah, he taught her well. In the end...he did not win this fight, she didn't either. She just tuckered out and he threw in the towel.**

**"I need someone...to show me my place in all of this."**

**Holding her gaze he is conscious of this thing...this connection between them. More now than ever. He feels unusually tense and ill at ease being this close to her. He keeps telling himself that it's some kind of fluke of the force. Some kind of technicality or side effect. He can't figure this out now especially not now if he's going to train her.**

**His weakness for this girl may come back and haunt him but he won't let this moment slip by. Kylo Ren offers his hand to receive Rey as his student.**

**Rey accepts.**

 

 

**~Fin~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My works are not beta read :( I usually wrestle the idea and concept out of my head onto paper. Then go back to clean up on consistency, flow, prose and tone and yeah, plot too XD.
> 
> I read my own fics often and tend to update as I go along. So please bare with me.
> 
> I will do some research on dueling and swordplay and fencing to better describe the fight scenes. Also on volcanic terrain and atmosphere and cave formations and will update these chapters before moving on to the smut XD TY!


End file.
